


Behind the Closed Door

by coffeeberry



Series: TFA [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bonding, Chiss rituals, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Nie mówimy o tym, co wydarzyło się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Piszemy o tym.What happens behind the closed door, stays there.
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro, Ar'alani/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Karyn Faro/Ar'alani
Series: TFA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637344
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Behind the Closed Door

Komodor Faro była przekonana, że wielkiego admirała Thrawna i admirał Ar’alani łączyły jakieś zaszłości. To uwidaczniało się w sposobie, w jaki na siebie patrzyli, w ich słowach i gestach. Wyobraźnia podsunęła jej nawet wizję tej pary walczącej o władzę: o dominację w łóżku. I, wbrew temu, co zawsze myślała o Thrawnie, Karyn nie była pewna, czy to on zwyciężyłby w takim starciu. Ar’alani była starsza od jej dowódcy, zwierzchnika Siódmej Floty, i niewątpliwie pod wieloma względami bardziej od niego doświadczona – zaprawiona w boju i… nie dało się ukryć, że chissańska admirał była przepiękną kobietą. Prawdopodobnie miała całe mnóstwo adoratorów i kochanków. Czy Thrawn również należał do tego grona?

Trudno było zakładać, że ci dwoje rozstali się w zgodzie – kiedy wymieniali spojrzenia, z ich oczu niemal sypały się iskry. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ta dwójka swoje prywatne sprawy załatwiła między sobą za zamkniętymi drzwiami. I nikt, zdecydowanie, pod żadnym pozorem, nie powinien im w tym czasie przeszkadzać.

A jednak okazało się, że ktoś musiał im przerwać to, co robili we dwoje w kwaterach Thrawna, i niestety padło na nią. Karyn w tej chwili wolałaby bardzo się pomylić w swojej początkowej ocenie sytuacji. Może Chissowie we względnym spokoju studiowali jedynie mapy? Niechby nawet spierali się o to, kto miał rację i czyja strategia była lepsza, ale oby nie doszło do żadnych… rękoczynów. Czy szarpania się za mundury.

Czasem komodor uświadamiała sobie, że jej życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby nie była aż tak spostrzegawcza i gdyby, de facto, nie rozumiała aż tak dobrze admirała Thrawna. Wtedy nie zostałaby jego pierwszą oficer i nie znalazłaby się teraz w centrum tego całego zamieszania. Wówczas, po tym, jak zapukała do drzwi jego admiralskich kwater, przez te kilka bardzo długich minut, kiedy czekała na to, by wpuszczono ją do środka, nie myślałaby o pospiesznie ubierających się Chissach, a później, gdy już stanęła oko w oko z admirałem Thrawnem, nie musiałaby udawać, że nic, absolutnie nic, nie wzbudziło jej podejrzeń odnośnie tego, co on i Ar’alani całkiem niedawno razem robili. Thrawn też nie byłby zmuszony do podtrzymywania pozorów.

Chissańska admirał uśmiechała się natomiast tak, jak gdyby bawiła ją bardzo zaistniała niezręczna sytuacja.

\- To twoja protegowana, Mitth’raw’nuruodo? – zapytała z nutą zainteresowania w głosie.

Nie wiadomo, które z nich wówczas – Faro czy Thrawn – zmieszało się bardziej. Komodor nie pozwoliła jednak, by ta nieco złośliwa, jak jej się zdawało, uwaga, która padła z ust Ar’alani, wybiła ją z jej zwykłego „zawodowego” rytmu. Wyprostowała się służbiście i wyrecytowała jak automat:

\- Admirale, zebraliśmy dane, o które pan prosił.

Miała tylko wręczyć Thrawnowi datapad i czmychnąć. W końcu jej zadaniem było pilnowanie mostka, podczas gdy wielki admirał był zajęty… innymi sprawami.

\- Dziękuję, pani komodor – odparł ten niezbyt przekonująco.

Z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na zmartwionego – tym, że Karyn im przerwała? Czy tym, że ich nakryła? Że dowiedziała się o swoim dowódcy czegoś, czego wcale nie chciała wiedzieć, bo… dotknęło ją to w pewien sposób, choć zupełnie inaczej, niż mogłaby przypuszczać?

Nie straciła do niego szacunku. Wcale nie uważała, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby genialny strateg nie miał żadnego życia uczuciowego czy erotycznego. I, gdyby miała wytypować odpowiednią dla niego życiową partnerkę, bez większego namysłu wskazałaby admirał Ar’alani. Ona i Thrawn pasowali do siebie. Należeli do tego samego gatunku. Oboje byli urodzonymi dowódcami i każde z nich kierowało własną flotą… co mogłoby stanowić problem, gdyby zaczęli ze sobą rywalizować. Na szczęście Thrawn znalazł się w strukturach innej armii, ale nie po przeciwnej stronie, dzięki czemu on i Ar’alani mogli podtrzymywać łączącą ich relację, nie obawiając się oskarżeń o zdradę czy… fraternizację.

To właśnie świadczyło na korzyść Ar’alani – była mu równa stopniem i Thrawn ją szanował. Nawet kiedy nie zgadzał się z nią, a może: szczególnie wtedy, gdy ich poglądy na daną kwestię znacznie się różniły, liczył się z jej zdaniem. Nie mógł traktować jej z góry, jak innych imperialnych admirałów. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że sam zabiegał o aprobatę starszej koleżanki. Trochę tak, jakby chciał jej zaimponować. Zasłużyć na jej pochwały.

Ar’alani byłaby dla niego świetną partnerką – nie ulegała mu łatwo, nie zachwycała się nim, jak co poniektórzy jego podwładni – do tej grupy, niestety, Karyn mogłaby zaliczyć też samą siebie – lecz była wymagająca i oczekiwała od Thrawna więcej, zwłaszcza, że dobrze wiedziała, że stać go było na więcej. Przy kimś takim wielki admirał mógł rozwinąć skrzydła. Z pewnością nie wystarczało mu to, że miał wokół siebie grono osób, które mu przyklaskiwały i, ewentualnie, jedną taką, która czasem zgłosiła jakieś uwagi. Chciał czegoś więcej: burzliwego związku z kobietą, której mógł pożądać, ale nie ją pokonać – takiej, z którą współpraca była od dawna jednym z jego marzeń, a podjęta wreszcie nie przebiegałaby później gładko po jego myśli.

Pewne problemy niewątpliwie udało im się parę minut temu rozwiązać, jak zakładała Faro, ale nie wszystkie. Komodor pomyślała, że kiedy tylko drzwi się za nią zamkną, chissańska para wróci do dalszej ostrej… pracy.

To był dobry moment, by strategicznie się wycofać, zanim Thrawn otwarcie wyprosi ją ze swoich kwater. Dlaczego zatem zwlekała? Nie powinna była tak się na niego gapić – bez wątpienia wszystkie myśli i uczucia miała teraz wypisane na twarzy, a wielki admirał potrafił je odczytać z jej zarumienionego oblicza niemal tak łatwo jak z trzymanego w dłoni datapadu. Co gorsza, Ar’alani również była w stanie przejrzeć Karyn w tej chwili na wylot.

Trochę zaniepokoiła ją jej własna reakcja. Kiedy bowiem minął pierwszy szok, komodor poczuła w środku coś dziwnego, jak gdyby… narastające napięcie seksualne? Może w powietrzu wciąż unosiły się chissańskie feromony? Thrawn, gdy lepiej mu się przyjrzała, wydał jej się nieludzko wręcz atrakcyjny. Karyn spojrzała wtedy na Ar’alani, spodziewając się tego, że widok pięknej Chissanki wywoła w niej nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości, jednakże… i to było jeszcze dziwniejsze niż nagły pociąg do przystojnego wszak wielkiego admirała – Ar’alani podobała jej się w owej chwili prawie tak samo, jak Thrawn. Faro poczuła się tym mocno zdezorientowana: tym, że mogłaby pragnąć w ten sposób innej kobiety.

A potem znów zerknęła na Thrawna i zapragnęła pocałować go w usta, a później nadal całować jego niebieską skórę i stopniowo przesuwać się w dół, składając kolejne mokre pocałunki na jego nagim ciele. Gdyby tylko nie ten jego biały mundur, który przypominał jej o tym, że stała przed swoim dowódcą!

Regulamin zabraniał przełożonym i podwładnym zbliżania się do siebie, zacieśniania tego typu więzi… Ona i Thrawn dobrze o tym wiedzieli i nie próbowali nigdy przekraczać pewnych granic… Czasem tylko Thrawn gościł w jej snach, w innej roli niż na mostku, a Karyn budziła się później podniecona i sfrustrowana zarazem, z poczuciem winy, że fantazjowała o swoim bezpośrednim zwierzchniku i o czymś tak… zakazanym. Tyle dobrze, że nikt o tym nie wiedział, a Thrawn, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo był spostrzegawczy, nie nauczył się jeszcze czytać swoim podkomendnym w myślach.

Teraz wielki admirał nie potrzebował nawet takiej nadprzyrodzonej zdolności, bo komodor nie potrafiła ukryć przed nim swojego podniecenia. Może to był zapach seksu i ich ciał, a za resztę odpowiadała jej wyjątkowo kreatywna tego dnia wyobraźnia, lecz zamiast okazać typowe i stosowne w takiej sytuacji zakłopotanie, Karyn poczuła przypływ szaleńczej wręcz odwagi i brawury. Doszło nawet do tego, że uznała, że dobrze się stało: że Thrawn w końcu dowiedział się o jej uczuciach, o tym niedozwolonym zauroczeniu, i że mógł jakoś na nie odpowiedzieć. W głowie kołatały jej dwie sprzeczne myśli: o jej planowanym odejściu z _Chimaery_, które pozwoliłoby im odtąd spotykać się na stopie prywatnej, i o jego sprzeciwie, choć niejawnym, dotyczącym jej natychmiastowego przeniesienia, jak gdyby Chiss skrycie pragnął, by Karyn nadal trwała u jego boku, i jakby chciał odwlekać w nieskończoność nieuniknione.

To drugie nie miało sensu, bo w tej formie… przynajmniej dla niej to była istna męczarnia. Gdyby wielki admirał wreszcie to dostrzegł – i gdyby nie odwzajemniał tego, co Faro do niego czuła – powinien przyklasnąć jej transferowi i odesłać ją natychmiast na Coruscant najbliższym kosmicznym promem.

Dobrze więc, że poznał prawdę. Choć chyba zamierzał udawać, że niczego jednak się nie domyślił – przekomiczne, doprawdy – ale Ar’alani przejrzała jego plany i – niestety dla niego, a na szczęście dla Faro – postanowiła się wmieszać.

\- Komodor Faro – rzekła Chissanka – Mitth’raw’nuruodo wysoko sobie panią ceni. To aż dziwne, że nie zaproponował pani uczestnictwa w _sasacun'eisi bah g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_.

Karyn spojrzała na nią z niezrozumieniem. Thrawn natomiast zaczął teatralnie kasłać. Ar’alani popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

\- Powinnam zainicjować rytuał przejścia, prawda? – zwróciła się do niego nieco uszczypliwie, jakby mówiła do kogoś znacznie od niej samej młodszego, nie tyle kolegi, ile raczej wychowanka. – Wtedy łatwiej ci będzie odnaleźć się w nowej roli.

Thrawn przestał wówczas symulować kaszel i odezwał się do Ar’alani jak gdyby specjalne obniżonym tonem głosu:

\- Tutaj obowiązują inne normy i inne reguły, pani admirał. _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_ nie tylko nie jest tu zaszczytem i powodem do dumy, ale i zasługuje na potępienie i formalną naganę.

\- Naprawdę?

Chissańska admirał obróciła się w stronę Faro, otaksowała ją wzrokiem i dodała:

\- Może zatem ją także powinnam zabrać na swój statek? Wielka szkoda, żeby ktoś taki, jak ona, się tutaj marnował.

Wielki admirał zrobił wówczas krok w jej stronę, ale w połowie drogi zastygł nagle, jakby zabrakło mu siły, śmiałości albo motywacji do dalszego działania. Najwyraźniej się rozmyślił i zrezygnował ze swojego pierwotnego zamiaru. Admirał Ar’alani przyjęła jego kapitulację z uśmiechem zasłużonego zwycięzcy. A potem skierowała swoje słowa do Faro:

\- Nie wiesz, czym jest _g'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei_, czyż nie?

Komodor zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

\- To rytuał, który umacnia więź między dowódcą a jego lub jej protegowanym. Spróbuję ci to zademonstrować.

Thrawn niespodziewanie zaczął protestować. Wtedy Ar’alani jednym wyniosłym gestem ręki przywołała go do porządku.

\- To nadal na ciebie działa – zauważyła z zadowoleniem, podczas gdy on zrobił obrażoną minę.

Faro przyglądała im się z niekrytym zaciekawieniem. Pierwszy raz widziała, żeby Thrawn zareagował na coś w ten sposób: jak skarcony uczniak.

\- Wolisz być czynnym uczestnikiem czy z początku jedynie obserwatorem? – zapytała ją uprzejmie Ar’alani.

\- Chyba – Karyn nie znała właściwej odpowiedzi, postanowiła więc zaryzykować i zdać się na swój instynkt – najpierw wolę popatrzeć, m’am.

\- Doskonale – odparła admirał. – Mitth’raw’nuruodo odłóż ten datapad, nie jest ci przecież do niczego potrzebny.

\- Tak, pani admirał – rzekł Thrawn, niemalże przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- I zdejmij mundur.

Karyn wstrzymała oddech. Jej dowódca wpierw spojrzał na nią, a następnie na Ar’alani i, zamiast zacząć się rozbierać, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- W imperialnej flocie takie zachowanie nie przystoi dowódcy, a już w szczególności w obecności podwładnej.

Ar’alani wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Chcesz wyjść? – spytała Faro, lecz zanim ta zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Chissanka upomniała Thrawna: – Pamiętaj o tym, że _ja_ nie przynależę do imperialnej floty. A jeśli ty, Thrawn, nadal chcesz służyć Chissom, musisz mi udowodnić, że wciąż szanujesz nasze zasady. Dlatego niezwłocznie wypełnisz moje polecenie, albo stracisz wszystkie swoje specjalne przywileje i moją osobistą protekcję.

Wielki admirał zacisnął usta, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Karyn. Pod wpływem jego palącego spojrzenia komodor poczuła chęć, by natychmiast się wycofać – cokolwiek miało się tu zaraz wydarzyć, Thrawn nie chciał, by była tego świadkiem.

\- Zostaniesz – powiedziała wtenczas Ar’alani – i pomożesz Mitth’raw’nuruodo rozwiązać jego problem podwójnej przynależności.

Tym bardziej Faro powinna była prędko opuścić kwatery wielkiego admirała, jeśli ten odczuwał konflikt lojalności. Nie mogła mu pomóc, a co gorsza jej obecność przy tej rozmowie była wielce niepożądana – usłyszawszy o czymś takim, komodor miała obowiązek złożyć raport i donieść służbom bezpieczeństwa na swojego dowódcę, czego robić wcale nie chciała i nie zamierzała, o ile nie było to konieczne. Należało więc wyjść, nim do jej uszu dotrą poufne informacje i konkretne, wysunięte przeciwko Thrawnowi zarzuty.

\- Pani komodor – odezwał się wtedy Thrawn i już Faro spodziewała się, że wielki admirał każe jej się oddalić, gdy ten rzekł: – Chissańskie rytuały dla osób niewtajemniczonych mogą być… w wielu aspektach niezrozumiałe. Zaś dla kogoś, kto przynależy do zupełnie innego kręgu kulturowego, nasze zwyczaje mogą wydawać się niewłaściwe i niemoralne.

\- Rozumiem, sir – odparła.

Co innego mogła mu na to odpowiedzieć?

\- Wątpię – stwierdził Thrawn. – _G'esbun ch'aah g'entehisei _odbywa się za obopólną zgodą. Wzmacnia zaufanie i wzajemny szacunek.

Faro dostrzegła, jak Ar’alani wymownie przewraca oczami.

\- Nawet dobrze, że nigdy tego nie próbowałeś – skomentowała. – Zanudziłbyś ją swoją przedmową.

\- Koniecznie trzeba wyjaśnić przebieg rytuału.

\- Prościej to pokazać.

\- Czy mogę zadawać pytania? – odważyła się wtrącić Karyn.

Oboje spojrzeli wtedy na nią tak, jakby spadła z księżyca.

\- Tak, pani komodor – odrzekł uprzejmie Thrawn.

\- Czy ten rytuał… ma charakter erotyczny?

Ar’alani wydała z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie. Thrawn jednak odniósł się do jej wątpliwości z należytą powagą:

\- Pewne jego elementy mogą przybrać taki charakter.

Chissanka westchnęła wtedy głośno.

\- To zależy od wielu czynników, chociażby wieku uczestników rytuału – oznajmiła. – I innych ich predyspozycji oraz ograniczeń.

\- Admirałowie w chissańskiej flocie nie posiadają życiowych partnerów ani rodzin – dopowiedział Thrawn. – Zdarza się więc, że przenoszą tego typu uczucia i pragnienia na swoich protegowanych.

Komodor popatrzyła na nich, próbując odgadnąć jakiego rodzaju relacje tak naprawdę ich łączyły. Czy Thrawn był dla Ar’alani bardziej jak mąż, czy bardziej jak syn? A może to wszystko było o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż jej się zdawało?

\- Nie jest dobrze, kiedy admirał i jego lub jej najlepszy komandor coś przed sobą ukrywają – rzekła Ar’alani. – Zwłaszcza coś takiego.

Podeszła do Thrawna i musnęła palcami jego policzek, niemalże w czułym geście. Ten zaś na moment przymknął oczy, a kiedy otworzył je ponownie, zamrugał szybko, jak gdyby zakłopotany swoją mimowolną reakcją na jej troskliwy dotyk.

\- Widzisz? – odezwała się triumfalnie Ar’alani. – Czasem zachowuje się jak mały chłopiec, a czasem… trzeba mu pozwolić, żeby postąpił jak mężczyzna.

Oblizała usta i popatrzyła na Thrawna znacząco. Ten z pewnym oporem pocałował ją, ale nie omieszkał się wpierw zerknąć na Karyn, jakby sprawdzał, czy przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu, i starał się ustalić, co takiego o nim myślała.

Ar’alani cofnęła się i pokręciła głową.

\- Zawsze go to peszyło, kiedy ktoś nam towarzyszył w takich sytuacjach – podzieliła się tą uwagą z Karyn. – Jednak jeszcze gorzej się zachowywał, gdy zajmowałam się kimś innym, a nie tylko nim samym.

Wypowiadając te słowa, zbliżyła się do Karyn. Zanim Faro zdołała wyczuć zamiary Chissanki i w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, ta zrobiła krok naprzód, oparła dłoń na jej policzku i pocałowała ją w usta. Komodor zamarła, oszołomiona. Wargi Ar’alani były ciepłe i miękkie, a jej pocałunki niezmiernie wymagające. Nie bez trudu Faro zaczęła na nie odpowiadać, oddając je ostrożnie i usłużnie. Przyłapała się na tym, że chciała się przypodobać chissańskiej admirał i zasłużyć sobie na, być może, jeszcze większą nagrodę. Prawie zapomniała przy tym o Thrawnie, który odchrząknął wtedy nieco teatralnie, przypominając im o swojej obecności i, jak odczuła to Faro, wyrażając dezaprobatę dla ich działań.

Ar’alani obróciła głowę, by uciszyć go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Przy okazji pozwoliła sobie na kolejny komentarz:

\- Widzisz? Jest zazdrosny. I to podwójnie!

Karyn spłonęła wtenczas rumieńcem. Wcale nie planowała całować się z Ar’alani, ale… jakoś samo tak wyszło. Tym samym nieopatrznie rozgniewała admirała Thrawna, który ewidentnie żywił jakieś skomplikowane uczucia względem chissańskiej admirał.

\- Sir…

Nie wiedziała, co właściwie mu powiedzieć, a to, w jaki sposób na nią patrzył, wcale nie ułatwiało sprawy. Prawdopodobnie Thrawn istotnie poczuł się zazdrosny, a może nawet i zdradzony – sądził, że jeśli Karyn w kimkolwiek się podkochiwała, to tylko w nim, i że nie zapomniałaby o nim tak prędko – a tym bardziej, że nie porzuciłaby go dla kogoś takiego, jak Ar’alani. Do tej zaś z kolei najwyraźniej miał pretensje o to, że wolała komodor Faro od niego – mężczyzny i przedstawiciela jej własnego gatunku, jej oddanego żołnierza i wyśmienitego dowódcy. Jak długo Ar’alani znała Faro, a od jak dawna znała jego? Mógł poczuć się urażony jej postępowaniem, miał prawo odebrać to jako zniewagę. Jako karę.

Karyn obróciła się w jego stronę, a na jej usta same cisnęły się przeprosiny i obietnica natychmiastowej poprawy. W ostatniej chwili jednak ugryzła się w język. Tłumaczenie się teraz przed Thrawnem mogło wyłącznie pogorszyć ich relacje i dodatkowo go rozdrażnić. I niby jak miała usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie – to, że pocałunki Ar’alani sprawiły jej przyjemność? To, że nawet w tym momencie w objęciach tej kobiety, Faro czuła się szczęśliwa, wreszcie zaakceptowana i doceniona?

Thrawn nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Uświadomienie sobie tego mocno zabolało Karyn. Zapragnęła wówczas przylgnąć do ciała Ar’alani – do jej nagiego niebieskiego ciała – i dowiedzieć się, jaka w dotyku była chissańska skóra – jak mógłby wyglądać stosunek z kimś należącym do tego gatunku… Jak by to było być z kimś takim, jak admirał Thrawn…

W psychologii nazywano to mechanizmem przeniesienia. Tyle Faro pamiętała jeszcze z zajęć w Akademii – wykładowca mówił wtedy monotonnym głosem o zarażeniu emocjonalnym i ostrzegał przed nadmierną empatią. Imperialny oficer, a szczególnie dowódca, nie powinien ulegać uczuciom i nastrojom. Tego ją niegdyś uczono. Te same lekcje musiał odebrać także Thrawn, kiedy odbywał szkolenie w Imperialnej Akademii. I, prawdopodobnie, próbował wówczas zapomnieć o tym, co wcześniej wpoili mu Chissowie i sama Ar’alani. Taki dotyk… taka bliskość… coś takiego było niedozwolone.

\- Powiedz, czy chciałabyś służyć w chissańskiej armii? – zapytała ją wtedy admirał Ar’alani.

Thrawn już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza, kiedy Chissanka uniosła ostrzegawczo palec.

\- Pytam ją, nie ciebie – zastrzegła. – I nie rekrutuję jej jeszcze.

Faro pomyślała o swoim przyobiecanym awansie – na dowódczynię Jednostki Operacyjnej 231 – i o słowach Asystenta Dyrektora, Ronana. O tej plotce, którą ten się z nią podzielił – że Thrawn zablokował jej transfer. Jak zamierzał ją zatrzymać teraz?

Przełknęła ślinę, zwilżyła wargi językiem i odrzekła:

\- Spełnię rozkazy Najwyższego Dowództwa. Moje zdanie w tej kwestii nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia.

Gdyby kazano jej zostać na _Chimaerze_, podporządkowałaby się woli przełożonych. Nie złożyłaby dymisji, jak Vanto, chyba, że nie miałaby innego wyjścia. Ale dla samego awansu i bliskości Ar’alani? Nie.

Wielki admirał skinął głową z aprobatą. Był zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi. Ar’alani wprost przeciwnie: odezwała się poirytowanym tonem:

\- Twoje zdanie ma znaczenie, a twój dowódca – zerknęła na Thrawna – powinien umieć je uszanować.

Przesunęła powoli dłonią po ramieniu Faro.

\- Zdejmij mundur i pokaż mi… czego naprawdę pragniesz.

W tej chwili komodor chyba najbardziej marzyła o tym, by stać się niewidzialna, albo by rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Źle się stało, że, zupełnie niechcący, wmieszała się w prywatne sprawy Thrawna i Ar’alani. I, jak można się tego było spodziewać, stała się pionkiem w ich prywatnej wojnie.

Faro uzmysłowiła sobie, że niemal całkiem obca jej admirał nie mogła nagle zacząć aż tak bardzo przejmować się jej losem. Wniosek nasuwał się sam: Ar’alani robiła to wszystko ze względu na Thrawna. Czy Chissanka uznała, że obecność Faro na pokładzie _Chimaery_ szkodzi wielkiemu admirałowi, albo że nadmiernie go rozprasza? Że trzeba ją czym prędzej usunąć z jego okrętu, podstępem lub siłą?

\- Ty też zdejmij mundur, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Chyba, że chcesz coś przed nami ukryć.

Rozbierali się w milczeniu, jak przed badaniem kontrolnym. Karyn parokrotnie zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na odsłonięte niebieskie ciało wielkiego admirała, ale gdy została przez niego przyłapana na przyglądaniu mu się, odwróciła wzrok i skupiła się na sylwetce wciąż odzianej w chissański mundur Ar’alani. Ta spojrzała na nich oboje, a potem westchnęła głośno.

\- Wykorzystamy twoją sypialnię do demonstracji – zwróciła się do Thrawna. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

\- Nie, pani admirał.

Karyn kątem oka popatrzyła na niego. I dostrzegła, że on w tej samej chwili robił to samo: starał się na nią spojrzeć ukradkiem.

\- Komodor Faro, przyda mi się pani pomoc – rzekła Ar’alani. – Proszę rozpiąć mój mundur.

Karyn lekko poczerwieniała.

\- Ja mogę to zrobić – zaoferował Thrawn.

\- Nie. Ty masz się tylko temu przyglądać. Potrzebuję kobiecej ręki.

Komodor przystąpiła wówczas do działania.

Właściwie, wykonywana przez nią czynność sugerowała bliskość i zażyłość… ale niekoniecznie intymną. Tak, Karyn była naga i pomagała zdjąć mundur Ar’alani, ale jej precyzyjne ruchy dalekie były od działań kogoś ogarniętego miłosnym szałem. Nie. Ona celebrowała tę chwilę – z każdym elementem ubioru chissańskiej admirał obchodziła się z należytym szacunkiem, a każdą obnażoną część jej pięknego niebieskiego ciała traktowała z niebywałą wręcz delikatnością.

\- Bardzo dobrze – pochwaliła ją Ar’alani.

Pogłaskała ją nawet po policzku i uśmiechnęła się. Karyn poczuła wtedy radość i niepokój: co pomyślał o tym Thrawn? Czy był zły? Zazdrosny?

\- Chodźmy.

Wtedy Faro po raz pierwszy znalazła się w sypialni admirała Thrawna. Zaskoczył ją minimalistyczny wystrój tego pomieszczenia. Żadnych prywatnych przedmiotów, żadnych ozdób? Trudno było jej w to uwierzyć. Thrawn przecież zagracał swoje biuro przeróżnymi artefaktami, rzeźbami, obrazami… Brak tego typu rzeczy w jego prywatnej sypialni wydawał jej się czymś dziwnym. A może wcześniej tu posprzątał, przygotowując się na przybycie Ar’alani?

Chissańska admirał opadła miękko na ogromne łóżko, a potem skinęła na Faro i zachęcającym gestem uderzyła dłonią o materac.

\- Dołącz do mnie – poleciła jej.

Karyn usiadła obok niej nieco spięta. Popatrzyła na Thrawna: jej admirał miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy i płonący wzrok. No tak, przecież obie siedziały na jego łóżku! Ar’alani oparła dłoń na policzku Karyn i obróciła jej głowę, zmuszając ją do tego, by to jej, a nie jemu, patrzyła głęboko w oczy.

\- Rozumiem, że to twój pierwszy raz – rzekła. – Nie denerwuj się tak.

Komodor chciała gwałtownie zaprzeczyć: wcale nie była niewinną dziewicą! Jednak w jednej kwestii admirał Ar’alani miała rację: Karyn nie przespała się nigdy z kobietą, z Chissanką albo z Chissem…

Gdyby mogła decydować: czy wybrałaby Ar’alani czy Thrawna? Miała ochotę znów na niego spojrzeć: ocenić jego ciało, spróbować znaleźć jakieś różnice między Chissem a mężczyznami należącymi do ludzkiego gatunku… Na pierwszy rzut oka nie dostrzegła nic niepokojącego ani nietypowego. Wielki admirał nie miał _tam_ żadnych macek, lecz okazałego niebieskiego członka. Ten widok z pewnością na długo utkwi w jej pamięci, ba, Karyn z lubością będzie wracała do tego wspomnienia, leżąc wygodnie rozciągnięta we własnym łóżku.

Myślała o nagim Thrawnie, kiedy Ar’alani ją pocałowała. Przymknęła oczy i przypomniała sobie szczegóły: jak wyglądały jego szerokie ramiona, a jak umięśniony tors i brzuch… Karyn jęknęła głośno, kiedy palce chissańskiej admirał zacisnęły się na jej sutku. Chwilę później Ar’alani zaczęła masować jej piersi: najpierw lewą, a potem prawą, a następnie przesunęła dłonią niżej: po jej brzuchu i łonie.

Faro otwarła wtedy oczy, odrobinę przestraszona. To działo się zbyt szybko. Owszem, była podniecona i miała ogromną ochotę na seks, ale nie znała tak dobrze Ar’alani. Rozmawiały ze sobą krótko, nie poruszając żadnych prywatnych tematów, a teraz Chissanka starała się wsunąć palce w jej waginę. W dodatku na oczach Thrawna! Komodor jęknęła z frustracją. Miłe wrażenie gasło, przyćmione przez poczucie winy.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo! – zawołała wtedy Ar’alani. – Nie stój jak słup, kiedy kobieta cię potrzebuje.

Karyn przytuliła się wtedy do Chissanki, próbując ukryć swoje oblicze przed wielkim admirałem. Jak miała teraz spojrzeć mu w oczy?

Poczuła, jak materac ugiął się pod ciężarem dodatkowej osoby: admirała Thrawna. Nie usiadł obok niej, lecz koło Ar’alani. Chissanka niepodziewanie stała się odgradzającą ich od siebie barierą.

Tym bardziej Karyn nie mogła przez to odsunąć się od Ar’alani, bo wtedy _on_ mógłby dojrzeć więcej szczegółów: kształt jej piersi, wyraz jej twarzy…

\- Obejmij mnie, Mitth’raw’nuruodo – rzekła Ar’alani.

Chcąc opasać Chissankę w talii, Thrawn musiał wsunąć rękę między jej brzuch a brzuch Karyn. Pierwszy raz ich skóra zetknęła się wtenczas ze sobą. Faro przeszyły przyjemne dreszcze.

\- Jesteś już twardy? – zapytała Ar’alani.

Thrawn mruknął coś niewyraźnie w ich rodzimym języku.

\- W _sy bisti_, Mitth’raw’nuruodo – zrugała go natychmiast Chissanka. – Sam na to nalegałeś.

\- Tak, pani admirał – potwierdził Thrawn niskim głosem.

\- Weźmiesz mnie w tej pozycji – poleciła mu. – Zaczekaj chwilkę… Komodor Faro?

Karyn uniosła wtedy wzrok i zerknęła na nią.

\- Penetracja palcami jest dopuszczalna?

Komodor zamrugała z zaskoczenia. Ar’alani pytała ją o zgodę?

\- Tak – odparła.

\- Znakomicie. Zaczynamy.

Chissanka podniosła się, dając swojemu partnerowi lepszy dostęp do swoich partii intymnych. Wygięła plecy w łuk i oparła się o jego tors. Faro usłyszała później odgłos, który towarzyszył zanurzaniu się penisa w wilgotnej waginie oraz pomruk zadowolenia Ar’alani i ciche sapnięcie Thrawna. Niesamowite, że towarzyszyła im w takim momencie! Chissanka popatrzyła na nią, jakby potrafiła odgadnąć jej myśli, uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i przesunęła dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie uda Karyn. Kiedy jej sprawne palce dotarły do celu, komodor była już mokra i gotowa na penetrację.

To uczucie… kiedy palce Ar’alani pocierały raz po raz o ścianki jej pochwy i o jej łechtaczkę, było wspaniałe, choć nieco przytłaczające. Podobnie jak świadomość, że w tym samym czasie Thrawn powoli pieprzył Ar’alani i… spoglądając Chissance przez ramię, wpatrywał się uparcie w Karyn. Jeśli istniało coś takiego, jak „wzrokowy stosunek”, ona i Thrawn odbywali teraz taki i na dodatek: całkiem udany. Ilekroć Faro jęknęła, oczy wielkiego admirała zaczynały się żarzyć jaśniej, a jego ogniste spojrzenie wielokrotnie ogarniało jej usta, spragnione w tej chwili jego pocałunków. Jej wargi zaczęły się samoistnie poruszać w odpowiednim rytmie – jak gdyby posyłała mu pocałunki z oddali.

Wówczas nieoczekiwanie Ar’alani przestała pieścić Karyn – w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, bo tuż przed osiągnięciem przez nią pierwszego orgazmu. Faro nie potrafiła ukryć swojego zawodu. Może z początku komodor nie marzyła o czymś takim, ale przerywanie stosunku już w trakcie jego trwania, było czymś niebywałym.

\- Zmienimy pozycję – zarządziła Ar’alani głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Komodor Faro położy się na łóżku na wznak.

Kiedy Faro wykonała rozkaz, chissańska admirał przeczołgała się po łóżku i ułożyła na niej, jak gdyby miały się kochać w pozycji misjonarskiej, gdyby, oczywiście, Ar’alani miała czym ją spenetrować.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo, przyklękniesz między naszymi nogami. Wiesz, co masz robić.

Nastała cisza, a po chwili… Thrawn zaczął szybko coś mówić w Cheunh. Ton jego głosu oznaczał niezadowolenie.

Ar’alani spojrzała Karyn głęboko w oczy i odezwała się kuszącym szeptem w _sy bisti_:

\- Pragniesz go? Za moment może być twój.

Faro poruszyła się wówczas pod nią, uzmysłowiwszy sobie, że w tej pozycji – z Chissanką przyciskającą ją do materaca – miała ograniczone pole manewru. Gdyby Thrawn planował coś jej zrobić…

Na szczęście i na nieszczęście, wielki admirał nie pragnął w ten sposób Karyn. Większy problem stanowiło to, że ona w takiej sytuacji gotowa byłaby mu ulec – że pożądała jego ciała i jego członka do tego stopnia, że przyjęłaby go z radością, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Wpadła w pułapkę, którą zastawiła na nią Ar’alani.

Chissanka przetoczyła się na bok, by móc spojrzeć na Thrawna: uważnie i oceniająco.

\- Przecież to czuję, kiedy mnie pieprzysz – powiedziała. – Że chciałbyś być wtedy w niej.

Thrawn otworzył usta i… przez kolejne kilka minut zdezorientowana Faro przysłuchiwała się gniewnej przemowie, którą wielki admirał zdecydował się wygłosić w swoim rodzimym języku – specjalnie po to, by komodor nie zrozumiała ani słowa z tego, co chciał prywatnie przekazać Ar’alani. Ta zaś zareagowała obojętnością i znudzeniem. Podwinęła nogi i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Przestań udawać – rzekła do Thrawna w _sy bisti_. – Pragniesz jej i aż cię skręca na samą myśl o tym, że mogłabym ci ją zabrać.

Popatrzyła na Karyn.

\- Dobrych dowódców trzeba nagradzać. Motywować. Odmawiając im tego, czego potrzebują, unieszczęśliwiasz ich tylko – stwierdziła. – Eli’van'to chciał twojej przyjaźni i tego, żebyś zainteresował się czasem nim, jego życiem, a nie jedynie tym, w jaki sposób on sam może być przydatny dla naszej armii. Komodor Faro oczekuje od ciebie szczerości. Cokolwiek jej teraz powiesz, nie będzie to gorsze od dalszego trzymania jej w niepewności i niewiedzy.

Wielki admirał przeniósł wzrok na Faro. Zmarszczył brwi. Pokręcił głową.

\- To niedopuszczalne – powiedział. – Powinienem stanowić przykład wzorowego postępowania.

Usta Karyn drgnęły w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Sir, pana postępowanie często odbiega od jakiegokolwiek wzoru – odparła.

Thrawn uniósł wtedy brew w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Zabawnie to wyglądało – że zachowywał się tak zwyczajnie w zaistniałej sytuacji: siedząc naprzeciwko niej, nagiej, na łóżku w swojej sypialni, również całkiem goły. I wciąż ze wzwodem, którego przyczyną była nie tylko obecność pięknej Ar’alani, ale też towarzystwo jej samej: Karyn.

\- Regulamin wojskowy zabrania tego typu stosunków między oficerami… w tej samej strukturze organizacyjnej.

Faro uśmiechnęła się wówczas cierpko.

\- To nie będzie problemem, kiedy obejmę nowe stanowisko, nieprawdaż?

Chiss przez moment wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, nim jej przytaknął. Ta chwila ciszy powiedziała jej więcej niż wszystkie słowa, które uprzednio do niej skierował.

\- Sir.

Karyn usiadła na łóżku, podkurczyła nogi i objęła je, przyciskając kolana do swoich piersi.

\- Czy zablokował pan mój transfer? – zapytała go wprost.

Thrawn zmarszczył swe niebieskie czoło, a jego wargi na moment utworzyły cienką poziomą linię.

\- Owszem – odrzekł krótko.

Powinna na tym poprzestać, zadowolić się tą zdawkową informacją, ale zdecydowała się nadal drążyć ten przykry dla niej temat.

\- Czy może mi pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego pan to zrobił?

\- Ponieważ zasługujesz na więcej – powiedział Thrawn. – Możesz być dobrą administratorką, taktykiem, albo po prostu lepszym oficerem. Dowodzenie Jednostką Operacyjną nie będzie dla ciebie żadnym wyzwaniem. Z tego też powodu postanowiłem zażądać zmiany rozkazów i zarekomendowałem cię na stanowisko dowódcy Jedenastej Floty.

Faro oniemiała.

\- Jedenasta Flota? Admirale, moja ranga…

\- Również może się wkrótce zmienić.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

\- Sir, to nie jest dobry temat do żartów.

\- To nie był żart – Thrawn skrzywił się lekko, marszcząc przy tym nieco nos. – Sama stwierdziłaś, że nie posiadam poczucia humoru.

\- Tak. Przepraszam – zmieszała się Faro.

Ar’alani chrząknęła wymownie.

\- Zostawię was samych – zadecydowała – żebyście mogli kontynuować swoją łóżkową rozmowę. Możecie mnie zawołać, kiedy postanowicie w końcu przejść od słów do czynów. Chociaż… chyba w międzyczasie zdążę już wrócić na swój statek.

Podniosła się z godnością i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. W połowie drogi rzuciła przez ramię:

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo, pieprzenie to nie tylko wygadywanie głupot. Większość kobiet oczekuje w łóżku czegoś innego.

O dziwo, ledwie zamknęły się za nią drzwi, zamknęły się także usta Thrawna. Chociaż, tak właściwie, to Faro mu je zamknęła – pocałunkiem.


End file.
